


Una ragazza così a modo

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [8]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Kaya (Musician)
Genre: Humor, Introspection, M/M, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Ci vogliono armi ed armature in abbondanza per poter combattere contro i Thalmor. Chi meglio di un commerciante disposto al contrabbando potrebbe fornirne?





	

Ruiza, contrariamente a molti dei Nord che conosceva, era in realtà una persona che non amava precludersi delle conoscenze solo a causa dell'etnia altrui.

Non a caso era al servizio di un Dragonborn Bretone e, a quanto pareva, con un avo Khajiit, mentre annoverava tra i suoi compagni di viaggio persino un Bosmer e un Bretone che era palesemente in parte Dunmer. L'altro Nord, beh... meglio lasciar perdere, in nome di un'amicizia che li legava da più di un decennio.

Non a caso, anche, il bardo aveva stretto relazioni con elementi influenti di Cyrodiil che avrebbero potuto aiutarlo nel piano di ribellarsi ai Thalmor: grazie alla sua innata capacità oratoria, era riuscito a costruire una rete segreta di persone pronte ad affidarsi alla guida del Dragonborn, checché lui ne dicesse.

“Va bene, ricapitoliamo.” Sospirò Hiroki, stancamente. “C'è questo tizio che viene da Cyrodiil, non sappiamo che aspetto abbia e nemmeno se possiamo davvero fidarci di lui. Sono il solo a pensare che questo piano abbia delle falle?”

“Non sei l'unico.” Mugugnò un Arcimago piuttosto infastidito. “Ci stiamo fidando di qualcuno che si fida di persone che non ha mai visto.”

Il Dragonborn fece spallucce e prese famelico un morso di coscia di pollo, sospirando felicemente.

“Ci stiamo fidando di qualcuno che si fida di un bardo troppo fiducioso. Se lo raccontassi, non ci crederebbe nessuno.” Continuò il ladro, scrutando torvo la figura minuta di un Ruiza che, poco più in là, occupava solitario un tavolo.

Hide-zou, dal canto suo, si versò un bicchiere di vino, come se la cosa non gli tangesse.

Lo Skeever Ammiccante, locanda dal nome piuttosto curioso e luogo di ritrovo preferito dal gruppo di avventurieri (chi per il comfort fornito dal locale, chi per fare una visitina a Gulum-Ei), in quel primo pomeriggio sembrava un luogo sereno, quasi pacifico; nonostante i cinque avessero occupato dei tavoli un po' più appartati, l'atmosfera del posto era già piuttosto favorevole ad incontri segreti.

C'era una leggera tensione nell'aria, sebbene l'oste e Gulum-Ei sembrassero esserne immuni, probabilmente per via della loro beata ignoranza. Ruiza sembrava un po' teso sulla sua sedia, mentre, due tavoli più in là, il resto del gruppo si divideva in reazioni decisamente diverse: il Dragonborn sembrava un po' troppo rilassato per i gusti di un ladro esperto e di un Arcimago piuttosto apprensivo, mentre l'assassino si limitava ad ascoltare e bere.

Quando la porta della locanda venne aperta senza particolare energia, un semplice gesto che solitamente non avrebbe spinto nessuno dei presenti ad alzare lo sguardo, il bardo sembrò quasi sussultare, mentre l'Arcimago si avvicinò il bastone incantato per poterlo afferrare in fretta. La figura che si fece strada all'interno della locanda, tuttavia, sembrò così poco minacciosa che persino Ruiza perse tensione sulle spalle; era una giovane donna dai capelli neri, un'Imperiale che sembrava aver comprato i propri abiti da Taarie e sembrava del tutto fuori luogo in un posto chiamato Lo Skeever Ammiccante. Tuttavia, quando il suo sguardo cadde sul bardo solitario, la sua espressione parve quasi illuminarsi.

I quattro che sedevano più in là la osservarono ordinare del vino speziato e poi sedersi al tavolo di Ruiza.

“Non credevo di trovarti proprio qui, di tutti i posti”, esordì, con un sorriso piuttosto divertito sulle labbra truccate.

“Non credevo di incontrare proprio te, di tutte le persone!” fu la replica del bardo, che sembrava essere ormai totalmente a proprio agio.

“È passato molto tempo...”

Due tavoli più in là, ladro ed Arcimago si scrutavano a vicenda con occhi sgranati, definirli increduli sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

“Si conoscono?!”

“Ci stanno prendendo in giro?!”

Sussurravano a vicenda, cercando di trattenere il tono oltraggiato, sebbene nulla di tutto ciò sembrasse scalfire la serenità con cui il Dragonborn finiva il proprio pasto – cosa che infiammò ancora di più gli animi dei due.

“Tsune! Dobbiamo fare qualcosa!” il sussurro dell'Arcimago ottenne come reazione una sola occhiata curiosa.

Poi, una parola pronunciata in modo candido: “Perché?”

“Beh, perché...” sebbene Asagi avesse iniziato a spiegare le proprie ragioni con convinzione, come se stesse constatando l'ovvio, qualcosa lo spinse a non pronunciare altro, lasciando che le parole gli morissero sulle labbra. Tuttavia, riprese dopo un lungo istante, dopo aver soppesato le parole... e con un tono di voce ostentatamente calmo, ma che tradiva un certo fastidio: “Vedi, Tsune, so che possiamo fidarci di Ruiza e che lui desidera soltanto appoggiare la nostra causa, tuttavia non posso fare a meno di chiedermi perché non ci abbia fatto sapere che il suo contatto per l'occasione è una sua vecchia conoscenza. Che stia nascondendo qualcosa?”

Il ladro si sporse verso il Dragonborn, sussurrando a sua volta: “Non ti sembra strano che, dopo un'amicizia decennale, io non sappia chi sia quella persona?”

Tsunehito si pulì le labbra con un gesto affettato, palesemente ereditato da tradizione nobiliare. Posò il tovagliolo accanto al piatto e li scrutò uno alla volta, concentrato, come a considerare le varie alternative; infine, si rivolse all'assassino: “Hide-zou, pensi che le preoccupazioni di questi due siano fondate?”

L'assassino lanciò un'occhiata in direzione del tavolo dove Ruiza stava parlottando con l'Imperiale, che ridacchiava di gusto. Sembrò considerare qualcosa e, sebbene non lo avesse comunicato al resto della compagnia, trovò risposta alla domanda che gli era stata posta: “A me sembrano solo due persone che si piacciono molto.”

L'Arcimago, dal canto suo, scosse il capo e concluse: “Non ne verremo mai a capo, così. Per adesso, è meglio attendere...”

“Non ti facevo così ragionevole!”

“Cosa vuoi fare, Hiroki? Frugare nelle tasche di quella ragazza per scoprire qualcosa?”

Sebbene Asagi avesse rimbeccato molto ironicamente il ladro, il viso di questi sembrò illuminarsi di consapevolezza. Non rispose, ma si piegò sulle ginocchia e si allontanò furtivo, forte della distrazione della coppia; approfittando della copertura fornita dagli altri tavoli vuoti, girò al largo per evitare lo sguardo di Ruiza e per potersi avvicinare di soppiatto all'Imperiale.

Tuttavia, proprio quando fu sul punto di allungarsi per frugare nelle tasche di quella ragazza, i due si alzarono. Il bardo condusse la sua ospite verso il tavolo a cui sedeva il resto del gruppo e, sebbene Hiroki fosse pronto a dissimulare le proprie intenzioni, Ruiza non fece accenno alla sua mancanza.

Interpretandolo come un segno d'incoraggiamento, dunque, il ladro riprese ad avanzare proprio mentre il suo amico di vecchia data presentava l'Imperiale al resto del gruppo.

“Voglio presentarvi Kaya, una persona di cui mi fido ciecamente e che ha messo a nostra disposizione le sue risorse. Parleremo dei dettagli in una sede più consona, ma voglio anticiparvi che i nostri investimenti non potrebbero essere affidati a persona migliore.”

Kaya aveva una voce dotata di grazia quanto la sua figura, sebbene fosse piuttosto corposa; le sue maniere erano affettate, tipiche di chi frequenta ceti alti, pur non disdegnando di cercare compagnie di altro tipo: sembrava una persona in grado di rivolgersi ad ognuno con il registro adatto, risultando piuttosto accattivante con la sua disinvoltura.

Hiroki, tuttavia, lo considerò come il segno definitivo che di lei non ci si poteva fidare.

“Ho intenzione di stabilire un commercio stabile di beni di prima necessità tra Skyrim e Cyrodiil. Non credo che ne siate a corto, ma immagino che il mercato sia in espansione: è un'attività che mi affascina e a cui credo di poter dedicare gran parte del mio tempo.”

“Kaya ovviamente proviene da una famiglia di mercanti che possiede parecchie attività di successo a Cyrodiil.” Spiegò il bardo con un sorriso caldo, mentre prendeva posto accanto all'Imperiale. “Sono sicuro che con la sua esperienza saprà insegnarci molto sulla natura del... hmm, commercio.”

L'Arcimago si limitò a scrutare i due non tentando nemmeno di nascondere il sopracciglio che aveva alzato – anzi, incrociò persino le braccia, totalmente in contrasto con il suo lieve annuire. Forse fu sul punto di borbottare qualcosa, ma sembrò decidere altrimenti proprio nell'instante in cui schiuse le labbra.

Kaya, parte di una tradizione di mercanti che andava avanti da generazioni, ovviamente non era una persona sprovveduta, anzi: sapeva bene che avrebbe incontrato ostilità e scetticismo ed aveva affinato una pazienza quasi proverbiale. Così, si limitò a rivolgergli un sorriso ed un cenno del capo, per poi scrutare il resto della compagnia. “Mi auguro ovviamente che il Dragonborn abbia i fondi adatti...” aggiunse, tenendo viva la conversazione.

Tsunehito rise di cuore, con l'aria di chi non si pone il minimo problema: “Il Dragonborn ne ha molti, anche se preferirebbe poter spendere qualcosa in dolciumi!”

“Ci saranno dolciumi per tutti, naturalmente.” Kaya di sicuro sapeva mantenere un segreto, persino parlandone in pubblico: la sua selezione delle parole usate, la disinvoltura con cui parlava di affari e persino la sua sola presenza elegante erano carte vincenti – Ruiza sapeva che nessuno l'avrebbe mai accusato di architettare qualcosa di molto più nefasto per gli Aldmeri... motivo per cui egli stesso aveva preteso tanta segretezza, non era il caso di inimicarsi ulteriormente i Thalmor, attualmente detentori del vero potere. Per poterli combattere e cacciare, sarebbero servite armi in abbondanza... e Kaya, grazie alle sue credenziali, avrebbe potuto contrabbandarne per un intero esercito senza particolari problemi.

Nonostante Hide-zou fosse un assassino quasi per sbaglio, era capace di stare al gioco, possedendo una dose non indifferente di faccia tosta; forte di questo, dunque, concluse spontaneo: “Che siano dolciumi, vino o libri, questo commercio farà bene alle nostre tasche e all'economia di Skyrim. Che ne dite, quindi, di un brindisi?”

Proprio in quel momento, accadde qualcosa di molto curioso.

Hiroki era un ladro professionista: nessuno era mai riuscito a coglierlo nell'atto di borseggiare nei suoi molti anni di attività, perciò aveva grande fiducia nelle proprie capacità – dopotutto, era riuscito a sfilare ad Ulfric il suo amuleto di Talos proprio mentre lo indossava, cosa di cui poteva vantarsi fin troppo. Purtroppo, non poteva sapere che a Cyrodiil il semplice atto di dare un'occhiata al contenuto delle tasche altrui era penalmente perseguibile; allo stesso modo, non poteva neanche essere a conoscenza dell'alto grado di attenzione di Kaya, qualità affinata in anni di commercio a prova di ladri.

Data la combinazione di fattori, era certo che il risultato non sarebbe stato quello sperato.

Forte del suo passare inosservato persino allo stesso Arcimago che gli aveva fornito l'idea – sebbene solo ironicamente – di controllare le credenziali di Kaya, il ladro si fece avanti senza scrupoli, nascondendosi dietro lo schienale della sedia ed allungando una mano molto ferma verso la tasca del vestito, avvertendo solo come fondo acustico il brindisi dei quattro, che in quel momento bevevano ciascuno dai rispettivi boccali e bicchieri.

Le dita scivolarono sotto la stoffa e trovarono poco: un anello di poco conto, pochi septim... un pezzo di carta? Forse poteva svelare qualcosa di più sul conto di Kaya, magari era qualcosa di compromettente! Chiuse le dita sul foglietto, fece per manovrarlo verso l'esterno, lasciando che scivolasse sui septim, piano... piano...

Proprio quando gli parve di essere riuscito nell'opera, non accorgendosi nemmeno del silenzio che era improvvisamente calato al tavolo e quindi non interpretando affatto il segnale di pericolo, qualcosa si avventò con forza sul suo capo.

“Ehi, piano!” esclamò infastidito mentre si portava le mani verso il viso e la fronte come a proteggersi, facendo definitivamente saltare la propria copertura a causa del suo tono di voce un po' troppo alto.

Si rese conto solo in un secondo momento che i presenti, compresi l'oste e Gulum-Ei, lo stavano fissando... e gli ci volle persino un attimo di riflessione per accertarsi di quanto era accaduto: si accorse finalmente che ciò che era stato abbattuto sul suo capo era un comune piatto e che la persona che lo aveva appena colto sul fatto era proprio Kaya, che in quel momento lo guardava con occhi di fuoco.

“Sai cosa facciamo ai ladri a Cyrodiil?”

Hiroki non poté fare a meno di lamentarsi, pur restando sul posto e con la mano ancora chiusa sul piccolo foglio: “Li avete fatti diventare tutti stupidi a furia di botte in testa...”

Kaya, dal canto suo, sospirò con sdegno e si rivolse all'indirizzo del Dragonborn con l'intenzione di chiedergli se fosse possibile richiamare il ladro all'ordine, non potendo coinvolgere le guardie per non attirare inutilmente l'attenzione su di loro; proprio mentre voltava il capo, tuttavia, Hiroki sfilò con un gesto fluido la pergamena piegata con cura e si allontanò velocemente per evitare di essere punito ulteriormente.

Il piatto comunque riuscì a raggiungere il suo capo, seguito immediatamente da un lamento di dolore.

L'Arcimago, dal canto suo, era rimasto molto colpito dalla capacità di Kaya di cogliere il ladro in flagrante, cosa che lo spinse a dare al loro contatto un po' più di fiducia. Si sporse in avanti e intervenne con sicurezza: “Mi piacerebbe imparare a riconoscere le mosse dei ladri, posso chiederti di insegnarmi i tuoi trucchi? Sospetto che sia proprio Hiroki a rubarmi le gemme dell'anima...”

“Certo, prendetevela sempre con il ladro! Mai una volta che ve la prendiate col bardo!” rimbeccò l'altro, massaggiandosi il capo ancora dolorante.

Kaya sorrise, ma le sue parole non furono affatto gentili: “Vedo che anche tu sei abbastanza stupido... e pensare che sono bastate solo due bottarelle su quel testone.”

“Odiosa...” borbottò Hiroki, sedendosi per terra e spiegando la pergamena che aveva sottratto: di sicuro doveva essere un documento importante, che avrebbe svelato qualcosa di orribile sul conto di Kaya – magari avrebbero confermato l'ipotesi che fosse tutto un piano imperiale ai loro danni!

“Carote, sale... pomodori? Ma che razza di codice è?!”

In quel momento, Ruiza decise di porre fine al siparietto. Si alzò dal tavolo e si avvicinò al ladro per sfilargli il pezzo di pergamena di mano, cosa che indubbiamente gli riuscì senza problemi, dato che l'altro era ancora sbalordito; così, approfittando di quel momento di calma, si chinò per mormorare all'orecchio di Hiroki poche parole che gli altri non udirono. Infine, tornò a sedere come se nulla fosse, restituendo la lista a Kaya.

Il ladro, dopo un iniziale momento di smarrimento, tornò a sedere al tavolo e, cosa strana, non disturbò oltre.

“Tornando a noi...” sospirò Kaya, lanciandogli un'occhiata poco carina. “Dovremmo decidere dove stabilire il punto focale dei nostri affari, ovviamente un luogo in cui il grosso commercio possa garantirci una vendita di merci piuttosto veloce. Sarà molto interessante vedere dove ci condurrà tutto ciò, ma ho bisogno di documentarmi sulla situazione economica dei vari feudi. Mi serviranno un paio di giorni... e l'aiuto del vostro bardo.”

“Ho come la sensazione che il nostro bardo sarà molto felice di aiutarti.” Rise Hide-zou, gettando poi un'occhiata al ladro. “Sempre che qualcuno decida di comportarsi in modo responsabile...”

“Sarebbe un peccato se così non fosse: avevo intenzione di fare grandi affari...” rincarò Kaya, che con la sua attività di contrabbando sarebbe stato di grande aiuto per la gilda dei ladri. “Vorrà dire che troverò qualcun altro...”

Il Dragonborn, dopo aver assistito alla scena impassibile, spinse con fare incoraggiante un dolcetto verso il ladro: “Abbiamo sempre un ruolo che fa al caso tuo...”

“Finché c'è da guadagnarci, sono sempre in prima linea.” Assicurò Hiroki, come se non fosse accaduto proprio nulla. “Voglio metà degli incassi.”

Proprio mentre Kaya partiva all'attacco con la sua spiegazione precisa sul perché non sarebbe stato possibile pagargli una percentuale così alta sulle merci da rivendere, il bardo decise di pacificare gli animi: “Ne parleremo di fronte ad una lista di costi e guadagni. Per adesso, che ne dite di lasciarci lavorare? Stileremo una lista di opportunità e decideremo quale sarà la migliore.”

“Penso che sia un'ottima idea. Ci rivediamo tra due giorni? Ho degli affari di cui occuparmi all'Accademia.” Rispose l'Arcimago, sbrigativo, pensando alle ore di lezione da recuperare e alla comodità delle sue stanze piene di reagenti alchemici ad attenderlo.

“Bene. Io e il ladro ci faremo un giro...” assicurò Hide-zou, molto vago, ma nessuno chiese spiegazioni – il ladro, dal canto suo, non sembrò fare una piega.

Si salutarono con tutti i convenevoli del caso e lasciarono andare commerciante e bardo in silenzio, come se nessuno avesse intenzione di commentare un incontro che aveva suscitato reazioni così diverse. Ovviamente, quando i due furono a distanza di sicurezza, Asagi non tardò a dire la propria: “Speriamo che non ci siano intoppi...” fece una pausa, concedendosi un mezzo sospiro per poi voltarsi verso Tsunehito. “Tu cosa ne pensi? Possiamo davvero fidarci?”

La risposta non tardò ad arrivare e venne pronunciata con leggerezza quasi comica: “Kaya riesce a smascherare Hiroki, direi proprio che dovremmo farcela amica!”

“A proposito di questo...” l'assassino abbassò il tono di voce con fare molto sospetto: “Credo che sia il caso di cominciare a parlare di Kaya al maschile – voglio dire, in privato.”

“Perché mai?”

“Beh, non è una donna.”

“Davvero?!” esclamò Hiroki con tono di voce talmente alto da attirare nuovamente attenzioni indesiderate; fortunatamente, la locanda era ancora deserta e gli unici due occupanti sembrarono non farci caso più di tanto.

L'Arcimago, dal canto suo, si accigliò: “Come fai a saperlo?”

“Me l'ha detto Ruiza.” Hide-zou fece spallucce ed attese reazioni; quando gli altri si limitarono a fissarlo con intensità per incalzarlo, senza ricorrere alle parole, decise di vuotare il sacco: “Va bene, sentite, a Ruiza piace molto Kaya, perciò mi sono limitato a fargli da confidente. Sapevamo di poterci fidare di lui, ma non sapevamo se qualcuno avesse intercettato la loro corrispondenza; inutile dire che questo non è accaduto, dato che è andato tutto liscio come l'olio.”

“Avrei molte domande da porti, ma qualcosa mi dice che sarebbe meglio evitare, almeno per il momento. Allo stesso tempo, non sono un amante di pettegolezzi, però...” Asagi esitò e fece una smorfia, come se mal sopportasse il solo pensiero di porre certe domande. Alla fine, si rassegnò, accontentandosi di chiedere la cosa con brevità: “Perché si veste da donna?”

“Arcimago, quanto può essere utile la disciplina dell'Illusione?”

“Se utilizzata bene, può renderti un re... ma questo cosa c'entra?”

L'assassino vuotò il proprio calice di vino e non tardò a spiegarsi: “Poter ingannare le persone è un'abilità che torna sempre molto utile. Chi mai sospetterebbe che una ragazza così a modo, che sembra così indifesa, possa in realtà smascherare e maltrattare un ladro professionista?”

“Insomma...” concluse il Dragonborn, per nulla perplesso. “Uno stratagemma per sviare l'attenzione. Devo ammettere che il nostro bardo riesce sempre a trovare soluzioni molto interessanti...”

“Già.” Annuì l'Arcimago, alzandosi e lisciandosi la veste. “Se non c'è altro di cui dobbiamo discutere, mi attendono all'Accademia. Tsune, tu cosa fai?”

“Penso che andrò a recuperare qualche progetto per balestre Dwemer, è da tanto che non esploro qualche grotta o covo di briganti da solo.”

“Oh...” Asagi esitò per un momento, ma si risolse presto a sorridere ostentando una buona dose di cortesia. “Ci vediamo tra un paio di giorni, allora...”

“A presto!”

L'Arcimago si incamminò con la schiena un po' rigida, chiudendosi presto la porta della locanda alle spalle; solo in quel momento, ormai fuori dalla portata delle orecchie dell'altro, l'assassino sospirò: “Beh, credo che sia il momento di incamminarci, Hiroki...”

“Ah, non vedo l'ora, ho già un paio di case in lista!”

“Andate a svaligiare case?” chiese Tsunehito, con una naturalezza che avrebbe fatto impallidire chiunque fosse stato più ligio alle leggi.

“Ovviamente!” il ladro si sporse verso il Dragonborn e sussurrò: “Abbiamo un contrabbandiere a disposizione, sai quanti affari potrei farci? Pensa ai soldi!”

Hide-zou intervenne: “Io ho un paio di missioni per conto della Confraternita, stavolta il bonus è molto grosso... tu, piuttosto, sei ancora del parere di andare alla ricerca di progetti?”

“Perché no?” replicò Tsunehito, sorridendo: “Sono mesi che non vado all'avventura da solo, sarà divertente! Se non doveste rivedermi tra due giorni... beh, potrei essere morto o prigioniero.”

Hiroki fece spallucce: “Va bene. Hide, che si fa?”

“Hiroki!”

“Hide, Tsune è il Dragonborn, non morirà di certo per un paio di progetti.”

Il Dragonborn in questione si congedò con una risata mentre si avviava verso l'uscita: “Mamma, papà, ci vediamo tra due giorni!”

“Perché devo essere io la mamma?!” lo apostrofò Hiroki, da lontano.

“Perché mio padre era quello che si preoccupava per me!” esclamò il Dragonborn, chiudendosi dietro la porta della locanda in tutta fretta.

Il ladro scosse il capo e borbottò: “Khajiit... chi li capisce è bravo!”


End file.
